Black Velvet
by Mercedes Windgarden
Summary: Alternate Universe. JackWill. They are pulled apart by a firestorm and both lose their memories. Now Will's only clue to what he had is a piece of black velvet...and he must find out what it means...
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Pirates isn't mine. This is stinking obvious! I am making NO profit off of this. Of course, who would, when you're fans of such odd pairings. OH WELL! Also, I don't own any of the characters. Duh. No, I mean NONE of the characters. Because James is Commodore Norrington's first name. (Thank you deleted scenes on PotC DVD!) I hope my point is clear. 

A/N (IMPORTANT!): I thought I'd try an alternate universe PotC fanfic, and see what it was like! Also, in this futuristic thing, it's kind of like a strange mixture between past, present, and future. It's a strange time period for earth and what-not. Also, I'd like to take the time to say that this is **SLASH**, so you no likey, you no read-y! Simple? Okay. 

Also in kind of 'flashback-ish' things, I do the speech in '…' 

However, if it's in like, not 'flashback-ish', then I do speech in "…" 

That's about all I can think of now. But it's still important that you know this. 

Enjoy the story! (Hopefully…) 

****

Rating: PG-13 (for M/M stuff)

****

Warning: Ah, yes, I put this in the A/N _AND_ I even add a warning! **THERE IS SLASH PEOPLE! AS IN, _MALE/MALE! _**Oooo…run away if you hate this kind of stuff.

****

Pairing: Jack/Will. Duh.

**__**

Black Velvet

By: Mercedes Windgarden

Fire plummeted from the blood red sky. The sky that was as red as it's anger, as red as the blood to be spilled from the attack that day, and the clouds ran together like the memories that would be lost by two people…that oh so terrible day.

Fourteen-year old William Turner and sixteen-year old Jack Sparrow were running as fast as they could to get away from the flames. Who could have guessed that 18,220 would be a disastrous year…who WOULD have guessed that it would be. The two both jumped back immediately as a fireball landed in front of them, and Will, instinctively, moved closer to Jack. Jack sighed sadly, and turned to the younger boy, and said the only thing that came to his mind.

'Will…'

Will looked up at Jack, confused. Jack retrieved from his pocket a small sized piece of beautiful black velvet, with the initials "JS" embroidered onto it, and placed it into Will's hands. Will gasped when he was given it. He knew that Jack had owned this forever…and it was so special to him. Will didn't know why, he just knew that it was. The confused fourteen-year old looked up at his friend, his comrade, and…yes…his love. His first love, and his only love. He wanted to find the answer to why he was given such a precious token in Jack's eyes, but the only emotions he caught were love and sadness. Jack knew something Will hadn't comprehended yet, and he didn't like it.

'Run,' ordered Jack in a calm way.

'What?' Will was totally shocked. At first he thought his ears deceived him, but Jack proved him wrong.

'You heard me, run! Leave! I'd only be putting you in more danger if we both tried to dodge them at the same time. We'll go separate ways, and try to escape.'

'No! I won't part with you! Please, Jack! There must be another way!'

Jack shook his head and placed a gentle hand on Will's cheek and then a gentle kiss to the younger boys' lips. Time stopped for a second, it seemed, and the commotion didn't matter. Afterwards, Jack just simply said, 'Right now, there is _not_ another _safe_ way. And I could _never_ forgive myself if you died because of me. At least I know you have a better chance of getting away if we part here.'

This was so unlike Jack. It was hard to believe that this was happening. Will hugged the sixteen-year old with all that he could, and then, reluctantly, pulled away. Jack and Will nodded to each other and, though not wanting to leave, but persuaded to by Jack's words, Will began going down one path of fire to another place where it was safe. But as he was running, he heard Jack's familiar voice calling to him.

'Hold on to that velvet, Will, and never forget us!'

Will turned and called back, 'I won't, don't you worry! And I'll find you again, Jack! I swear I'll find you again!"

And he kept running. Through the fireballs that kept angrily crashing down. There were a few other times where he was in a place where he could run for awhile without being surrounded by heat, but rarely. It was so hard to keep running when heat was smacking the ground on either side of him, and sometimes in front of him, where he had to change courses. Finally, he made it out of the city, out of the fire. It seemed to be almost dawn, so Will even kept running down the path, the heat still effecting him even though it wasn't really there anymore. The pain in himself was unbearable, but he didn't care. Finally, dawn approached, and Will was in a clearing. He could not run any longer. He could barely even breathe. He felt like someone had stuck a sponge down his throat and it had completely absorbed any moist in it that had ever been. He couldn't help himself and collapsed on the grass, crisp with fresh dew. 

Also, on the exactly opposite exit of the city, Jack sunk to his knees. He was totally affected by the heat waves as well. He sunk onto the grass and let out one word, 'why', before his own consciousness flickered away. 

When the two woke up, the only memories left would be their name. 

***

~ Five Years Later ~

***

"Hey, there, Will!" Said a chirpy female voice. It startled Will enough for him to jump slightly, but he immediately relaxed when he placed who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He inquired.

"Just wanted to say 'hey!'"

"Wow…the reasons why you do everything you do is such an enigma!" Will replied with friendly sarcasm, as he picked up a blanket that was catching the sun, put it in a basket, and began carrying it back to a clean, finished steel house. Elizabeth laughed lightly and followed her friend. 

Will arrived at the house, where the man inside was obviously working on a complicated piece of technology. It looked like a metallic sphere with a stand to be held by and a bunch of buttons. The man had dark eyes, much like many of the other people in the town, and dark hair, though he had incredibly pale skin, for he wasn't exactly well at the time.

"Make that in your sleep, James?"

James rolled his eyes and smiled. "Only half of it. I want to make sure I know how to work it though, so I'm re-doing the part I made and adding onto it."

Will chuckled, set down the basket, got out the blanket, and gave it to James. "Ah. I see. Well, don't overwork yourself."

James also chuckled. It was impossible for him, James Norrington, to possibly overwork himself in technology. Yes, he couldn't each much at a time and he couldn't get away from anything for a while, and he was incredibly skinny because of it, but he could NOT overwork, nor get bored, in creating things like what he was just doing. It was just after this that Elizabeth entered the hut.

"How're you doing?" She asked James.

"Fine," he said, concentrating once again on his piece of work, but turning his face up to smile at Elizabeth, and then back to his work. "You?"

"Fine," She responded. 

Will took this chance to excuse himself and sat on the porch step. While he did so, he pulled out a piece of cloth. A piece of black velvet. On it were carved the letters "JS." A sudden flash of heat came over him, and screams were heard in his head. He didn't know why this happened sometimes when he took out the cloth. He was also completely puzzled to what it meant. Or why he had it clutched so dearly in his hands when he had woken up five years earlier in a grass field. Will didn't know why there weren't any real memories past that point. When he woke up like that. He met James shortly after wandering into this town, where he said the only thing he held onto, his name, and James looked him up. There he was revealed his age and date of birth, but that was all. After that, he and James had become friends. He had started helping the man and his wife, Elizabeth, who, over time, became a good friend of his as well. But, the black cloth. Sometimes he got this wonderful feeling when he took it out, and sometimes there wasn't an immediate reaction at all. But confusion always followed. Always.

"Why?" He asked aloud. He stared at the velvet, and gently stroked it with his hand. He wanted to know about himself. He wanted to remember everything before fourteen. He truly did. 

Will had made it clear when he was fifteen, that he intended to find out what "JS" meant, and to find whatever-or whoever-"JS" was. It really was his only clue to anything else that he once knew, long ago. He must have known, once. 

"Thinking about the velvet?" Came Elizabeth's familiar voice, again, from behind him.

Will nodded briefly. "Yes."

"Why are you so keen on finding out all about the velvet? I supposed you'd know it all by now, actually, since you study it so much."

"I have to find out. The way I was holding onto it when I woke up…it was…I know it's important. I know it is. I just don't know why the velvet is so important to me." When Will spoke, there was a flicker in his eye that Elizabeth admired greatly. He was set on this, and he would not give up on it. She loved his courage, and usually his courage willed her to smile. Despite this, though, she sighed. Then she took a seat by him. And, although she never had really brought the subject up before, she had to know, so she questioned, 

"Isn't it terrible not knowing your past? Not knowing anything that happened before you suddenly woke up in…a field?"

Will nodded. "It's awful. I hate it so much. It's torture, every day, to wake up and think, 'I lived fourteen years, and I can't remember anything from it.' That's why I must find this out," he clutched the velvet tighter in his hands, and it felt so wonderful between his fingers. "I won't give up until I do."

Elizabeth smiled. Yes, these were definitely the words she needed to hear. So she got up and walked back into the house in peace.

Will kept staring at the cloth in his hands as a small wind picked up around him. It seemed like the wind was talking to him. He couldn't make out the words for awhile, and then he suddenly realized what the wind was trying to say.

__

Never forget.

Will scowled at the words and thrust the black cloth back into his pocket.

But still…there seemed to be a voice on the wind that seemed familiar. The wind whispered it once again, and Will closed his eyes and sighed.

__

Never…forget…

****

A/N: My, this chapter took me ages to write. So, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I give up on this story? What? Your opinion really helps me continue. Though I must admit, this is one of the funnest (I know…not a word…oh well) fanfics I've started writing for a while. Oh, and also, I know that you can only lose your memories when your head hits something really hard and stuff, but heat is a powerful thing, my friends. Who knows what it's capable of.

Please review!! 

**takes out ever faithful yo-yo**

You will click submit review, you will leave a review…you will click on submit review, you will leave a review…etc. etc.

'Bye now!

-Mercedes Windgarden ( ~Spellcastre!Mercedes~ )


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Disney makes millions daily. I barely have 25 bucks in my wallet total. So I don't own, and so you don't sue. Savvy? 

A/N: Yay, I am actually updating! Aren't you pah-roud? Thanks so much to the 8 who reviewed! They were very nice reviews, I liked them a lot! Whee. This chapter is mainly about Jack! Cool, huh? Because Jack is cool, yup. But there's still some Will, too, at the end. Well, here is the next chapter just like you asked. Thanks much! 

****

Rating: PG-13 (for M/M stuff in later chapters)

****

Warning: IN THIS STORY THERE IS SLASH, PEOPLE! AS IN, _MALE/MALE! _Run away & keep running if you hate it. Oh yeah, and a few swear words. ::sarcastic voice:: Oooooo…so threatening! Scary words!

****

Pairing: Jack/Will, of course!

**__**

Black Velvet

By: Mercedes Windgarden

**** __

"JACK, WAKE UP!"

Jack Sparrow bolted awake. In fact, it bolted too hard in shock, as he completely threw himself backward and fell clean off of the stool. 

He whined for a bit about the impact to the cold restaurant floor, then looked up at the woman who screamed at him to wake up, and said, "You know, that wasn't very nice of you."

The young woman smiled, "I'm not a nice person."

"So I've noticed."

She just shook her head as Jack struggled immensely to get himself off of the slippery and shiny restaurant floor. Once he got up, she gave him a few seconds to brush himself off and regain his dignity…and _then _she burst out laughing.

"ANAMARIA!" Jack yelled, embarrassed that he was being _laughed at_ by a _waitress_.

Anamaria didn't even make a move to stop laughing. Jack took this time to tuck a stray lock of hair and tuck it behind his ear so it could blend with his short hair cut that reached about his shoulders now. Then he reclaimed his seat on the stool he was sitting on when he fell asleep, and was ever-so-rudely woken up.

Finally, when his good friend for five years calmed down, she asked, "Usual?"

"Of course."

Ana shook her head and slid back into the kitchen to get him his incredibly regular order, which happened to be a chocolate malt.

When she returned, she tossed him the drink, and Jack tossed Anamaria the three shimmering silver coins that the malt cost, each of them catching what they had been tossed efficiently. It was a little thing they had worked up over the years, and had grown quite fond of it.

"So," Jack's friend said after there had been a silence, a pleasant one for Jack, as he was savoring the delicious taste of his malt, "What were you snoring about?"

Jack snorted. "What my life would be like if I knew my first sixteen years," he replied sarcastically. Anamaria smiled sadly at her good friend. She was the one that he had first met when he came to this town, from a field in the middle of absolutely nowhere. He had told her that he couldn't remember anything, just his name, which was good enough for Ana to check him in the Internet database for about every person in every language. She had always pitied him, for not knowing anything that happened for such a long time, but she never let him know that. She'd (and Jack had, as well), figured out throughout the five years she'd known him that he hated being pitied. It was like he was a black-robed mage from an old fantasy series* back on old Earth or something.

After another long silence, she asked, "No, really, what did you dream about?"

Jack just shrugged. He didn't want to speak about it, as it would probably be impossible to explain. His brow furrowed as he thought. He could barely remember the dream, now that he thought about it. All he remembered was a warm presence. Very warm, and kind. He shrugged it off as nothing and took another spoonful from his delicious chocolate malt and savored it's sweet taste. Anamaria just rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen once again. 

When Jack finally finished, he looked around and saw that his friend was nowhere in sight. So, seeing as there was no other reason to stay in the small restaurant, he set a few bronze coins near her station as a tip and gently slipped out the front door.

***

Will's thing practically flew into the suitcase. He was not going to take this anymore. He was leaving, and he was leaving now. He was going to track down his past, and meet up with it, and no one was going to stop him.

At least, he kept telling himself that no one was going to stop him, but he highly doubted it when Elizabeth showed up.

"Will…" she said cautiously, "…what are you doing?"

He sighed, and was about to give in at seeing the confused and almost sad expression on his dear friend's face. But he couldn't give in. He had to do this. 

"I'm packing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

Elizabeth looked at the floor with a sad expression making itself into a dance onto her face. It hurt Will to see one of the best friends he'd known in five years like this, but he just waited for her to say something. Finally, she did.

"Where will you be going?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to be a wanderer, and I'll continue wandering until I catch and find all of the memories that I have lost." 

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled softly now, knowing that he was going to chase down his past. "Good luck on your journey then, Will."

Will closed his suitcase and, picking it up, turned to his friend. "Thank you. I'm going to need it. Wish James my best, please!"

She nodded.

And without even a goodbye between the two friends, Will left and started down the road. He took the black velvet cloth out of his pocket, held it tightly in his hand, and said, "Lead me. Please, lead me." 

****

A/N: And our little Willy-kins sets out on his adventure! (I'm sorry, I had to call him that. ^,~) 

* = The black robed mage I'm referring to that hates to be pitied is Raistlin from the **_Dragonlance Legends_**, and **_Dragons of Spring Dawning_** in the _Chronicles_ series. (He's a red-robed mage in the first two books.) I don't know why I had to put that in my story…I just did.

Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's only about 1000 words. Sorry, sorry. But at least it's done, and at least you can read it. I also apologize for taking so darn long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks so much for reviewing, keep it up, you guys! You all rock! 

Oh, yes, my yo-yo. I just have to use my yo-yo.

**takes out trusty yo-yo**

You will click on Submit Review…you will submit a review…you will click on Submit Review…you will submit a review…

Until next time! Which is hopefully sooner than the gap between the first chapter and this chapter!

- Mercedes Windgarden (~ Spellcastre!Mercedes ~)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: Pirates isn't mine. So yeah, don't sue. You know, these things get really annoying…

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Oh, wow…I am so sorry. I just couldn't get a plan in my head, and…actually, I won't make excuses. I just feel awful that I haven't updated for a long time. ::hangs head in shame:: And I don't even have a really long chapter planned out here, either. But it's better than nothing, right? Again, I'm very sorry and I hope this at least makes up for it.

****

Rating: PG - 13

****

Pairing: Jack/Will (THE best ever.)

**__**

BLACK VELVET

By: Mercedes Windgarden

He did not recall the length that he had walked, but he knew it had been four days since he left. He also knew he had no food or water since the first day. William Turner sighed, and looked at his suitcase. At least he had clothing in there…but why was he so scatterbrained that morning that he hadn't packed any spare food? He shrugged the question off as a rhetorical one, and kept trudging on. Gods, his legs ached. He really wished to be at a town, at least. He had passed so many things on his four-day trip, but none of these things or these places…if they could be called places, were towns at all…

Well, there was one thing. The ruins he had passed on his trip here. Or more of walked through, really. He could see that a magnificent city had definitely once been there…but it seemed to have become the victim of a vicious inferno, or worse. But he knew that fire had to be some part of it…he saw it, and he had felt it. Once he stepped onto those grounds, he had gotten this immensely strange feeling. It was so hot, and there was an ache inside of his heart as he crossed through the ruined place. The piece of black velvet felt painful in his hands, but seemed even more precious than he thought it was to him. It was amazing, and it was horrifying. Will had been so satisfied to get out of there, but once he left, he realized that the spot inside of him that had always felt empty inside of him was there again. He hadn't realized that it had disappeared whilst he was in the ruins, but it had. It had puzzled him, but he just kept walking.

Will remembered Elizabeth and James telling him of a city that had come to rest just recently before they found him, or when he found them, he didn't really recall which was which. They had also talked about it without Will there, because he had overheard them, but he never really thought it had anything to do with him. Maybe it did, though, if that was the city they had mentioned.

The 19-year-old had gotten so caught up in reminiscing he hadn't realized that he had finally reached a town. Plus, he was also incredibly woozy, had a horrid headache, and wanted to collapse on the ground, but he decided not to bring attention to those things and make them worse. He smiled, though, at finally finding some place to rest. He wandered around for a bit, and finally decided to go into a nearby restaurant for food. He _needed _food, and he needed it badly. So he pushed open the door to a restaurant, took a seat at the counter, and let his head fall onto it. 

"Oh, ouch," he observed as his cranium hit the cold countertop and sent another jolt through it, once again adding onto the headache. After a little while of just staying that way, he heard a female voice ask him,

"Erm, may I help you?"

Will lifted his head up and also lifted his eyes up to the voice. She responded,

"Wow, you look awful. What happened?"

Will quirked an eyebrow. 

"You've only just met me, why are you asking?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…"

Suddenly another voice from farther down the counter began laughing hysterically, and the young lady looked over to the voice and snarled in a completely different manner,

"Oh, be quiet, Jack! Anyway," she said, turning into the nice voice Will had originally heard, "what can I get you?"

"Anything not beef or pork that can fill up four days of no food, please."

She laughed slightly, and wrote something down, then said, "Alright, I'll make sure they cook it fast." Then she disappeared through a door, which, apparently, led to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Will let his head fall onto the countertop again, not proclaiming that it hurt this time. Suddenly, the male voice, and the name going with it apparently being Jack, as that is what the waitress called him, spoke to him.

"No food for FOUR DAYS? That must have been terrible."

"You have no idea…"

"What were you doing that made you go without precious food for four days?"

"Trying to find myself."

"Ah, you know, I should be doing that too, but I haven't gotten around to it yet."

Will raised his head and looked over Jack. "Pardon?"

Jack shook his head and then said, "Nevermind. I don't even know you yet." He set down the chocolate malt that he had seemed to treasure, ate one fry, and then spun so that he was facing Will. "What's your name?"

"William Turner."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"And you know my name, obviously, since Anamaria shouted it. She's really not a nice person…that's why I was laughing."

"Well, that's all I need to know. It's so much information it's adding to my headache."

Jack made a face, "Wow, you must be really deprived."

Will groaned as if he didn't want to continue on that certain subject, but he didn't want to stop talking to Jack. Something about talking to him felt so incredibly familiar, but not familiar in the way that it was back in the ruins. It wasn't a horrifying familiar…far from, in fact.

"So, have you lived here long?" Will inquired.

"Five years…so, yeah, for me, that's a long time."

"Why?"

Before Jack could answer, Anamaria came back out and set a tray in front of Will.  
"See? That wasn't fast, but then again it was probably actually cooked and put in the freezer half an hour ago. Go ahead, chow down."

Will looked over to the plate and practically drooled over it. It was a very nice looking turkey sandwich, with lettuce, onion, and tomato on top. "How much?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the sandwich.

Anamaria chuckled, "Five bronze."

Will sighed. Thank all that was good and holy, like that sandwich, that it wasn't any silvers. He reached into his suitcase, pulled out the wallet he had packed, and handed her five bronze coins.

"I'm such a moron…I packed my wallet, but I didn't pack any food."

"Well," Anamaria said, "Um, maybe you thought towns would be more frequent?"

"Thanks. I will eat now."

"Go right ahead." And Anamaria walked over to the register, inserted the coins, and then walked over and began a conversation with Jack.

Will took a bite of the turkey sandwich…it was like heaven.

Gods, it felt good to eat again.

As he was eating, and loving every bite of it, he let his eyes wander over to Jack and Anamaria, but mostly Jack.

He felt compelled towards (and semi-crushing on) Jack. There was no surprise about the whole "he's a guy" thing, but Will was surprised that Jack also felt familiar to him. 

Will looked over to the black velvet on his suitcase and ran his fingers over it. For once, it actually gave him a tingling feeling in his fingers and it made him finally feel connected in his heart, and he didn't know why. But…maybe it was…

Oh, yes, William Turner was going to be staying in this town for awhile… 

A/N: I really didn't want to go into detail about Will's travels, but I got close about the ruins. I really needed to get the ruins in there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I just HAD to have Jack and Will meet. And I know you may think it's too soon for Will to even think about liking Jack because it's not how things go, but oh well. It's that whole attraction thing going on immediately. Plus, he HAD loved him in the past, only Will doesn't remember that, obviously. But whatever. I am going to possibly DRAG ON the whole memory regaining thing, and the attraction becoming stronger between them, and so forth, because Will's attraction to Jack isn't very strong right now, and we don't exactly know how Jack feels. (Well, YOU don't, but I do. Heh! Heh! Heh!)

Anyway…my yo-yo.

**pulls out trusty yo-yo** You will click on submit review…you will submit a review…you will click on submit review…you will submit a review…

Hope you liked this chapter, and hope it wasn't a disappointment since you had to wait so long! (And again, I am SOOO sorry!!!!) 

-- Mercedes Windgarden


End file.
